A Heart's Realization
by xoHOTARU-tragedy
Summary: In that moment, their hearts realized the love they shared for one another.


**Authors Note; Sadly I must disclaim that Naruto is not mine and that it belongs to Kishimoto. However, have fun reading.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

** ;**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Exclaimed a young 8 year old girl; her pink hair blowing in the wind gently, scattering different flower petals every where. "Hmm..? What is it your holding Sakura?" questioned a man identified as her father. "I found some flowers you can give to mother." A deep chuckle escaped the man's lips, a gentle smile plastered on the man's face due to his daughter's proclamation.

The man was known as "Daddy" by little Sakura, or "Kisuke Haruno" by the villagers. Kisuke was the captain of the small village located on the border of Konohagakure. Due to the time off he had, Kisuke had promised his daughter a trip to the flower fields to go visit his wife's grave two miles away from the village. Sakura's mother, had passed away while giving birth to Sakura, leaving Kisuke to raise their daughter alone.

"Daddy, what are people?" A puzzled look came across the mans face at his daughter's random question. "What..are people?" he repeated. "Yes daddy, what are people?"

His hand came to his chin, rubbing it softly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm…." Another pause. "People, well, people are human beings Sakura darling. They live, eat and breath. My turn to ask you a question. What are people Sakura?" "People are people daddy." Mimicked the little one, a brilliant smile on her face, innocent green orbs shining. A hearty laugh erupted from the man in front of her. "Honey, in your own words."

"Mhmm…People, are people who were put on this earth to do good deeds and protect their loved ones, just like you do."

"Alright then, what are-" "Wait Daddy! Its my turn to ask you a question!" He blinked, "Alright then, ask away." "Can we get candy before we go home, Please?" pleaded Sakura. An amused chuckle left his lips. "Of course." The cherry blossom squealed in joy as a response.

"Alrighty now, my turn. What type of person is that?" Kisuke pointed to a man, dressed in baggy black pants that ended right about his ankle. Boots that went up his legs, that were covered by the pants. A white muscle shirt covered his upper body with a light brown jacket that was open, exposing the muscle shirt. A sword that was attached to his left hip, swung freely whenever the man took a step. A black bandanna was tied tightly to his head.

"Daddy, that a simple question. He's a person." Kisuke shook his head. "Sakura look closer." Obeying her father, she squinted her eyes, looking closely. "I don't see anything different about him." Looking at the man, Kisuke responded. "Sakura, that man is a pirate." She too looked at the man. "A priate?" "Yes a pirate." He tunred to look at his daughter, a puzzled look met his eyes. "A pirate Sakura, is someone who is considered bad. They do bad deeds and don't protect loved ones. They cause hurt in the world and run amuck of everything. They steal and disobey the laws…."

Sakura wasn't really paying attention to her father at the moment, her eyes were locked on the man with fascination. _"A pirate huh? Amazing."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

** ;**

* * *

"SASUKE" yelled an angered voice. A young boy around the age of 8 appeared inside the room where the voice had came from. Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of Uchiha Fagku and Uchiha Miokto looked around inside the room. His father sat in the middle of the main room, Sasuke's older brother Itachi sitting on the right of Fugaku.

"Yes father?" replied a timid voice as he walked through the sliding door, stopping only a few feet away from the two people across from him. "Sit down." A stern voice said. Sitting down, he cautiously looked back and forth from his father and brother. After a long silence, Fugaku finally spoke up. "Sasuke, your brother informs me that you have been hanging around that misfit, Naruto again. Is this true?" Sasuke clenched his hands in his lap, remembering the last time he lied about playing with Naruto. He couldn't sit down for a week and went without dinner for a week.

"Yes father, it's true." Whispered Sasuke. "Speak up boy!" "I said, yes father its true." Responded Sasuke a little louder. An angered growl came from the older man. "Sasuke.." said the man through gritted teeth. "That mis-creation well be the fall of this whole village! I have already warned you that playing with that….boy, will ruin our family's name. He is a street, unwanted urchin. If I hear about you playing with him again, the consequences will be worse than the first time."

Sasuke nodded his head to show that he understood. "Itachi, Sasuke, you are dismissed." Itachi stood up, making his way toward the door, Sasuke trailing behind glaring his best glare at his older brother's back.

"Sasuke," came a calm voice, "if you keep glaring like that, your face will permanently stay that way."

"Aniki how could you turn me into father?! I trusted you. You know Naruto is my only friend! Why would you do that? Why Aniki? Because of you father yelled at me!" Shouted a small angry voice from behind the man in front.

Itachi stopped, causing Sasuke to stop as well. Turning his head, he looked at Sasuke, no emotion shown in his face, however, an emotion was shown in his eyes. Regret, sympathy, pity? Sasuke could identify it. With one last glance, Itachi looked away, resuming walking.

With angry tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, Sasuke ran. He ran past his brother, past his mother who shouted out his name, and past the Uchiha Compound gates that separated the world from the prestige Uchihas.

Rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from flowing, Sasuke ran straight into town, not looking where he was going and running to a man. Sasuke's butt met the floor met the floor with a "thud" and his ears hearing the sound of a rough grunt. Looking up, he stared into the eyes of a slightly annoyed man. "Watch where your going." Came the gruff voice. Giving one last look at Sasuke, the man continued on his way, not bothering to ask if the raven-haired boy was alright.

Jumping to his feet, Sasuke stared at the man walking away, his tears still coming down, though lightly. _"Was that a pirate?"_ At that moment of realization, Sasuke made a goal. _"I'm going to become the best pirate there is!"_ With that thought in mind, Sasuke walked off to the place where his best friend would be, the ramen stand.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors. R&R pretty please or Sakura won't share any candy with you. :D**

* * *


End file.
